This invention relates to a canopy roof that is attachable to a motorized golf cart in which the roof provides weather protection over the normally unprotected golf club compartment at the rear of the cart.
Motorized golf carts commonly have a protective cover which extends only over the forward seating compartment, leaving the golf bag compartment in the rear of the cart back of the seating compartment open and unprotected from the weather. This leaves the golf bag and clubs and other articles stowed in the golf bag compartment unprotected from rain and other deteriorating weather conditions.
Various curtain arrangements have been utilized, such as the collapsible rear compartment canopy attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,037. However, such arrangements require the protective cover or curtain to be removed to obtain access to the rear compartment and the golf bag in order to remove the golf clubs or other items stowed in the golf bag compartment. Further, caddies, golfing partners and others frequently find the rear step extending rearwardly of the golf bag compartment on many carts convenient for short distance transportation. Weather protection for these persons on the rear step is desirable.
An object of this invention is to provide a rearwardly extending protective rooftop attachable to the motorized golf carts creating a protective roof that extends rearwardly above the rear golf bag compartment and provides ready access at all times to the golf bag and other items in the rear golf bag compartment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a detachable protective rooftop that extends rearwardly of a motorized golf cart seating compartment protective cover and extends over the rearmost section of the cart of a height above the rear compartment as accommodates personnel riding on the rearmost portion of the golf cart.
A further object of the invention is to provide a supplementary rain rooftop for a motorized golf cart that protrudes rearwardly of the seating compartment protective cover to extend rearwardly across the golf club compartment and is quickly and easily attachable and detachable from the cart.